Vengeance
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Bella, a girl who befriended vampires. Suze, a girl who can see ghosts. Together, with the Cullens and Suze's ghost turned human boyfriend, Jesse, they seek to stop a ghost who has sworn revenge on the Cullen family. And has found a way to destroy them.
1. The New Girl

**I was reading **_**The Mediator**_** series one day and thought it would be cool to crossover with Twilight. For anyone who doesn't know what **_**The Mediator**_** is, here's a summary:**

_**The Mediator**_** is about a girl named Susannah Simon (everyone calls her Suze) who can see ghosts. One of these ghosts is Jesse, a twenty year old (Suze is 16) who lived in the 1920's, but was murdered at age 20. His ghosts haunts Suze's bedroom because that's where he was murdered, back when her house was a boarding house in the 1920's. **_**SPOILERS! KIND OF NECESSARY TO UNDERSTAND THE FIC (YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND THE FIC WITHOUT IT), BUT DON'T READ IF YOUR PLANNING ON READING THE SERIES AND DON'T WANT THE END OF THE SERIES SPOILED! **_**In a nutshell, in the last book of the series, through Suze traveling back to Jesse's time to stop his death, bringing him back to the present and ghost Jesse getting absorbed into his body, Jesse is now human again and living in Suze's time. Father Dominic, a mediator and sort of Suze's mentor in the series, helps out Jesse getting a birth certificate and whatnot.**

**This fic will be in alternating Point Of Views, between Suze and Bella.**

**So here's **_**Vengeance**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Bella's POV**

Do you know what the best thing to wake up to is?

"Wake up love," Edward's silky, soft voice whispered in my ear, his breath cool on my neck.

Yup, his voice is the best think to wake up too, only beaten by his wake up kisses on days I want to be especially stubborn and not get out of bed.

I opened my eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight coming through my window.

"It's time to go to school," Edward said, grinning my favorite crooked grin, "I've got to go, I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. You wouldn't want to be late for our first day of senior year, would you?" Edward gave me a chaste kiss on my lips before leaping out of my window. I dragged myself out of bed and got washed up and dressed. I picked out a royal blue tank top with ruffles along the neckline, jeans and black converse sneakers.

Charlie had already left for work by the time I went downstairs. I got a bowl of cereal and finished it just as I watched Edward's silver Volvo drive up.

I washed out my bowl and grabbed my book bag, walking out the front door, locking it behind me, and making my way to Edward's car. He was holding open the passenger side door for me. I smiled at him as I got in.

Alice and Jasper were already there by the time we got to school, waiting by Alice's yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie had graduated last year and were at home I guess.

"Good morning!" Alice said. But she looked different. Sad. And Alice was usually never sad. I looked at Jasper, who avoided my eyes.

"Jasper," Edward whispered, looking right at him. He must have read his mind. I looked at Edward. He looked horrified.

"Not now," Jasper muttered, closing his eyes and looking pained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's go, we'll be late to homeroom," Edward said, putting a hand on the small of my back and guiding me through the front doors. I could tell from his tone that he wasn't telling me anything more now.

We walked into homeroom just as the bell rang and took out seats. Luckily, we were all able to get into the same homeroom this year.

A tall, thin, blonde lady walked in. She must have been a new teacher since I hadn't seen her before. She was wearing a navy pencil skirt with black heels and a black blouse. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a bun and behind her black framed glasses were a pair of shockingly blue eyes.

"I am Ms. Liana," she said, writing her name on the board, "And I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year." She turned back to her desk and picked up a folder.

"Now I understand that we have a new student in this class," she said. Everyone looked around, searching for any unfamiliar faces. Suddenly, the sound of clicking heels was heard. The sound got closer until a girl came bursting through the door. The noise had been made by her black batgirl boots. She was wearing dark jeans and black top under a deep purple button up cashmere sweater. She had wavy black hair that fell past her shoulders, tanned skin and emerald green eyes. A black backpack decorated with red rose petals was slung over her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, breathless.

"I suspect you're Susannah Simon," Ms. Liana said.

"Suze," the girl said, "Just call me Suze."

"Okay Suze, take a seat next to…the young lady in the blue tank top," Ms. Liana said, pointing at me. Suze turned to take the seat next to mine…and visibly paled.

"Ms. Simon, take your seat," Ms. Liana said. Suze slowly walked over and took the seat next to me. I noticed she kept glancing over her shoulder, over to wear Jasper sat next to Alice in the back of the room. What was up with this girl?

**There's the first chapter of **_**Vengeance. **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Not a Normal Life

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

"Suze, mom said you're gonna be late if you don't get up," said my little step-brother David- or as I liked to call him, Doc- poking his red haired head through my door. I grumbled rolling over to look at my alarm clock…then shot out of bed.

"I only have half an hour!" I shouted, "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"You were sleeping like the dead," said Brad- or Dopey as I call him, walking past my room sans a shirt. Ah, such a lovely sight at 7:30 in the morning. Not. Seriously, was it so hard for the guy to put a shirt on when he woke up?

I nearly ran into the bathroom to get washed up. Great, I was going to be late the first day at a new school.

My family- that is, my mom, her second husband Andy Ackerman and his sons Brad, Jake and David- had moved to Forks, Washington this summer. A friend of Andy's was retiring and asked Andy if he would like to take over hardware store he owned. Andy was more than happy to accept and my mom was ecstatic for him. She was even able to get a job at the local new station nearby Forks.

Forks was a huge change from Carmel, California, where we previously lived. Carmel was sunny every day and the beach was right nearby our house. Our house was located on top of a hill and you could see most of Carmel and the ocean from it. Forks was cloudy, rainy, and way too green with all its trees and moss. The closest ocean was out in La Push on the Quileute reservation and the closest thing to a mall was Port Angeles.

But there was a bright side to all of this. One of the things I had hated most about moving was leaving my boyfriend, Jesse de Silva, behind. Until he told me that he'd be buying a small house nearby mine in Forks. He had been working an internship at the nearby hospital in Carmel and had money saved up. I had already been to his house. It was a cozy, one story place with a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. He lived only a few houses over from me.

When I finished washing up, I raced back into my room, thankful I had picked out my clothes the night before. My black batgirl boots with dark jeans, a black top and a deep purple button up cashmere sweater. I quickly put on my back up. Black eyeliner and mascara, golden brown eye shadow and sheer lip gloss.

Just as I stepped into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal, the doorbell rang. Andy and my mom had already left for work and my step-brother's left for school already. Good thing I had my own ride. I poured of bowl of cheerios and milk before opening the front door.

"Hi," I said to Jesse, my mouth fool. Sexy Suze, really sexy.

Jesse was standing there, looking hot as always in a button down dark red shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"_Querida, _swallow your food," Jesse said with a chuckle, "You'll choke.". I was eating in a way that would put Brad to shame.

"I'm gonna be late," I said through a mouth full of cheerios. I downed the bowl in a minute, grabbed my bag- black with red rose petals- and tore out the door to Jesse's car. I was already in the passenger seat and buckled in when he got into the driver's side.

"Overslept?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove down the road.

"Yeah," I said, double checking my make-up and hair in the mirror over the passenger's seat.

"You look beautiful _querida_," Jesse said, flashing me one of his heart stopping smiles. I smiled back, but couldn't help but notice how slow Jesse was going. He was an excellent driver, never going over the speed limit, stopping at every stop sign, never running a red light. But right now, I needed fast and furious, now slow and shuffling.

"Can you drive a little faster?" I asked, nearly bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Rather be safe than sorry," he said, slowing to a stop at a stop sign, waiting a few seconds- it felt like hours- then going again.

Finally, we pulled up into Forks High School and I had about thirty seconds to get to homeroom.

"I'll see you later," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before opening the car door and running out toward the school. I noticed that the clouds overhead looked especially gray. Great, the rain would totally ruin my sweater. I made a mental note to call Jesse when I could during school and ask him to bring an umbrella when he came to pick me up.

I took out the schedule I had gotten from Forks High School a few days ago. My homeroom was on the third floor, on the other side of the building. Lovely. I would have to run, in heels no less.

I had just made it to the third floor when the bell for homeroom rang. I tore down the hall, glancing at the room numbers flying by.

I had turned down the hallway to my homeroom when I heard shouting.

"Mom, it was him!" shouted a girl's voice, "He did it, why aren't you listening to me?!" Sounds like some girl throwing a tantrum.

Ah, there's my room. I burst through the door, breathless. Everyone's head turned in my direction.

"Sorry I'm late," I said to the teacher at the desk. She was a pretty lady in a navy blue pencil skirt, black heels and black blouse. She had platinum blonde hair tied p in a tight bun and stunning blue eyes behind black framed glasses. She'd probably be much prettier if she let her hair down. She sort of had a strict librarian look going on. And I was guessing her name was Ms. Liana, since that was what was written on the board.

"I suspect you're Susannah Simon," librarian looking lady said.

"Suze," I corrected, "Just call me Suze." Only Jesse and my principal in my old school, Father Dominic, ever called me Susannah.

"Okay Suze," the librarian looking lady said, "Take a seat next to…" she looked around, "The lady in the blue tank top." I tuned to look at the class…and my blood ran cold

For some strange reason, I hoped it would be different here. That I would have a normal life for once. We weren't even living in an old house, like out old one, and Forks was such a small town. But I was foolish to think I could escape it.

There were two girls in blue tank tops. One girl had pale skin, long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was sitting in the second to last row, near the middle. The other girl in a blue tank top stood in the back of the class, glaring down at a boy with unusually pale skin, curly blonde hair and topaz colored eyes. He kinda looked like he was in pain. Anyway this girl was small petite and also had pale skin, waist long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ms. Simon, take your seat," said the teacher, snapping me out of my thoughts. I had been standing there like an idiot. I walked over to the brown haired girl and sat next to her, glancing over my shoulder at the blonde girl. I knew that the teacher meant for me to sit next to the brown haired girl. Why? Because the blonde haired girl was a ghost. And no one but me could see her.

The price I pay for being a mediator.

**There's chapter 2! That's the first time I ever did anything from Suze's POV and it was kinda fun. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	3. The Accident

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were at my locker before lunch. He was waiting for me in the deserted hallway as I put away my books. I thought it was the perfect moment to ask him.

"What was wrong with Jasper?" I said, "And Alice." Edward let out a long sigh.

"There was…an accident," Edward said, "Jasper…he was hunting a human wandering the forest crossed his path. He killed her. The human was a girl named Catherine Liana, the daughter of Ms. Liana, she was thinking about it in homeroom." I couldn't help but gasp at the news.

"Oh no," I said, "Jasper must be miserable."

"More than he knows," Edward said, "The ghost of Ms. Liana's daughter was behind him." He let out a long breath, "That girl, Suze, saw her." I raised an eyebrow at him, closing my locker door.

"Wait a minute, go back," I said, "What do you mean there was a ghost? And Suze could see it? Why only her?"

"Through her mind, I saw that she could see the ghost of Catherine," Edward says, "Suze is a mediator. Carlisle has met a few mediators, they are people who can see ghosts." We started walking toward the lunchroom.

"Why didn't Alice see it?" I whispered to Edward as we got our lunch.

"The girl changed paths in a last minute decision," Edward said, "To late for any of us to do anything." We walked over to where we sat with Jasper and Alice.

"Hi," Alice said with a small smile, and then turned back to Jasper.

"Jasper, stop beating yourself up about this," she said, "We've all slipped up at least once."

"Not Rosalie," Jasper murmured, poking at his lunch with his spork, "I thought I was getting better at this." He gripped the spork so hard it broke in half.

"Nothing has changed," he growled.

"You are," Alice reassured him, "Jasper, she was close and you were hunting. It's understandable what happened. I know that if you had control, you wouldn't have laid a finger on her." Jasper was about to answer when the sound of clicking boots coming toward us stopped him. We looked up to see Suze standing over our table.

"Ummm, can I sit here?" she asked.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. At Lunch

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Suze's POV**

Do you know what one of the worst things of being the new girl is? Not knowing where to sit in the cafeteria. Which is why now I'm standing here looking like a total dork in front of the cafeteria, lunch tray in hand.

I scanned the cafeteria and saw the brown haired girl I had sat next to in homeroom. She was sitting with three other people. A gorgeous, bronze haired boy, a beautiful, petite girl with short, pixie-like black hair and a handsome boy with curly blonde hair. The three she was sitting with must have been related since they all had the same pale skin and topaz colored eyes.

I started to walk over to them. They looked up as I reached their table.

"Ummm, can I sit here?" I asked. The girl looked at her three friends. The bronze hair boy nodded.

"Sure," the girl said, moving over to make room for me.

"I didn't catch your name in homeroom," I said to the girl.

"Isabella Swan," she said with a smile, "But everyone calls me Bella. And this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen," the bronze haired boy, "His sister Alice," the black haired girl, "And his brother Jasper," the blonde boy.

"Suze," I said with a smile.

"That's a cute sweater, where did you get it?" Alice asked.

"Oh, this cute little store near my old home," I said, "Have you ever been to Carmel, California?"

"No, but I hear it's beautiful," Alice said with a dazzling smile.

"It must be a huge change," Bella said, "From sunny California to cloudy and rainy Forks."

"Totally, there's like no sun here," I said.

"I know how you feel, I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona," Bella said, "I don't think I've ever seen so much rain in my life."

"Oh, that reminds me," I said, "Can I use my cell phone here? My old school had this really strict rule with cell phones."

"Of course you can," Bella said. I took out my cell and typed in Jesse's cell number. He picked it up after the third ring.

"_Hola querida_," he said, making me smile. I loved when he called me _querida_.

"Hi," I said, "Do you mind bringing an umbrella, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Of course I'll bring you an umbrella Susannah," he said.

"Thank you," I said, "I'll see you later."

"_Te amo, querida_," he said. My smile widened.

"I love you too," I said. I hung up and tucked my phone back into my pocket.

"Boyfriend?" Bella said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," I said, starting to eat my lunch. They had served cheeseburgers. Not the best choice calorie wise, but I was hungry. I'd do an extra few hours of my kickboxing video today to make up for it.

"Does he go here?" Alice asked.

"No," I said, "He's going to a community college up in Port Angeles."

"Ooh, a college guy!" Alice said, excited. I noticed the boys were awfully quite.

"Do they talk at all?" I asked, looked at Edward and Jasper.

"Jazzy is going through some stuff," Alice said, rubbing Jasper's back soothingly. I couldn't help but notice that they looked kinda like a couple like that. But it couldn't be, I mean, they were related.

"And Edward is the silent, mysterious type," Bella said, giving Edward a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her. I noticed one side of his mouth went up higher than the other when he smiled.

"And you love it," he said, kissing Bella. They seemed like such a cute couple, like they were totally meant to be. I could see them being one of those high school couples that are together years from now and even get married and have kids.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"What class do you have next?" Bella asked me. I looked at my schedule.

"Math with Mr. Riner," I said.

"Me too," Bella said, "I'll walk you." She kissed Edward before he followed Alice and Jasper down the hall while Bella and I went to opposite way.

Well, at least my day was starting to look better. I had made a few new friends at least.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Old Fashioned Boyfriends

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Mediator, Volvo or Camero.**

**Bella's POV**

Suze and I walked together to math class.

"So," Suze said slowly, "Alice and Jasper…are they…" This was often something that confused new students. The Cullen kids sating, but being in the same family. Older students had to explain how they were all adopted and not blood related.

"Oh, they're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," I explained, "They're not related by blood."

"Oh," Suze said, looking relieved, then added with a teasing smile, "Are you hoping to become part of that family?" I knew what she meant. The possibility of marrying Edward. Marriage. That word scared the bejesus out of me for some reason.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug, "Why don't we talk about your love life? What is your boyfriend like?"

"His name is Jesse," Suze said with a smile, "He's…well, perfect. Except for his whole not-even-going-to-second-base thing before marriage. He almost freaks out when we French kiss. He's so old fashioned." That sounded so familiar.

"So is Edward," I said, "It's nice, but being a teenage girl with raging hormones, it not always the greatest thing at the moment."

"Totally!" Suze agreed, "I mean, Jesse and I could be having this great make-out session, but the minute his hand creeps up my shirt-"

"He stops cold turkey just leaves you frustrated," I finished for her.

"Exactly!" Suze said. "I mean, it's great that he respects me like that, but some of the things he does is pure torture."

"Does he have the nerve to use that persuasive silky voice on you to make you stop?" I said.

"Every time," Suze said rolling her eyes. It was nice to talk to someone who knew what I was going through, although I was pretty sure that her boyfriend stopping wasn't because he had to resist drinking her blood, like Edward with me.

"Hey, what's your cell number?" Suze asked, "It's nice to talk to someone who understands." By the time we exchanged cell and home numbers, we had reached math class and took seats next to each other. Suze and I gave each other one more knowing smile before looking to the front of the class.

* * *

"You know, Suze is really cool," I said to Edward after school. We were outside, waiting for Alice and Jasper. Edward had his arms around my waist and my back pinned against his Volvo while my arms rested around his neck.

"She also has a boyfriend who sexually frustrates her," I teased. Edward rolled his onyx eyes. He'd be going hunting with his family today, so that meant a night without him.

"You know I don't want to hurt you love," Edward asked.

"But you haven't even tried," I said, "Can't we at least-"

"No," Edward said firmly, pressing a kiss to my lips to silence my talk.

"Bye Bel- oh, you're busy," said a voice nearby. Suze was just passing by and blushed as she caught Edward and I mid-kiss.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"It's okay," I said, "I'll see you later." Suze waved before walking over to a bright red Camero. A guy got out of the driver's seat. He looked about twenty years old and was wearing a dark red button down shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers. He was tall and had olive tone skin, dark eyes and silky looking black hair that curled at his neck. He smiled as Suze ran over to him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around before kissing her lips.

Edward suddenly stiffened against me. I looked up at him. His brow was tense.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Get in the car," he ordered, in a voice that usually meant something dangerous was around. Resisting the urge to question him, I got into the passenger's seat. Edward was already in the driver's seat, starting the car. He was staring out the window, in the direction of Suze and who I guessed was her boyfriend, Jesse.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That man Suze is with," Jesse said, "He's…not human. At least, not fully. Something about his scent is off. I've never smelled anything like it before."

"Edward, he's Suze's boyfriend," I said.

"Well maybe you should tell her that something is off about him," Edward said, "Who knows what he is."

**There's chapter 5! I guessed that since Jesse became human under some odd circumstances- including his body traveling through time with Suze and his ghost getting sucked back into his body, bringing him back to life- his scent might be off. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Tease

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

Jesse drove me to his place after school. I was supposed to be doing my homework in the kitchen while he made me something to eat. Somehow, both my homework and food lay forgotten on the table while Jesse and I were making out. I was sitting on the kitchen counter, my legs wrapped around Jesse's hands were tangled in my hair. His lips were planting butterfly kisses along my neck as I tilted my head back to give him better access. Right as my hands undid the first few buttons on his shirt, Jesse's hands grabbed my wrists.

"_Querida_, we should stop," he panted. I let out a frustrated groan.

"Jesse," I whined, leaning forward to kiss him again. But he backed away so that I sat there, looking like a puckering fool.

I let out a long sigh and picked my shirt up off the floor, where it had somehow ended up, and put it back on.

"You know, Bella's boyfriend does this _same _thing," I said, sitting back down and returning to my homework, taking a bit of the macaroni and cheese Jesse had made me. Jesse walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"You know I want us to wait Susannah," he whispered in my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Tell that to my raging hormones," I said, giving up on trying to concentrate on my math homework.

"How was school today?" Jesse asked.

"Some boy is being haunted by a ghost," I said simply, as if telling him it was raining outside. Which it was by the way. Raining I mean. Jesse let go of me. I looked back at him to see him looking at me wide eyed.

"And what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, "I mean, I only saw her once in homeroom. Her mother is my homeroom teacher. I guess I'll try to get there early tomorrow and talk to her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, sitting next to me. He took a strand of my hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"No, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I said, crossing my arms and turning away. It was just an act, I wasn't really mad at him. But it didn't hurt to make him think I was since I usually got something good out of it.

"Susannah," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"_Querida,_" he whispered in my ear in that silky voice that always made me melt into a puddle of goo. I remained silent.

"I'm sorry if I angered you," he said, pressing his cheek against mine.

"I'm not talking to you," I said, sounding offended, Jesse chuckled and I felt it vibrate through his chest, pressed against my back. He pressed a kiss to the spot right below my ear and then licked it, slow and sensual. I let out an involuntary moan. No fair, that was my weak spot.

"_Te amo_ _querida_," he murmured in my ear, _"Te amo."_ Okay, that was just plain mean. He knew I couldn't resist it when he spoke Spanish.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," I said, turning around and grabbing Jesse's collar, crushing his lips against mine. I pushed him back into his chair and straddled his lap.

"You're a dangerous creature you know," Jesse said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I let out a little growl, making him laugh.

"Down kitten," he said, kissing my nose, "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Well this cat has claws," I said, trailing my nails along his color bone.

"This kitten also has homework to do," Jesse said, lifting me off his lap and back into my chair, "I'll leave so you could concentrate." Jesse kissed my cheek before leaving. I heard the TV turn on in the living room. I let out a long sigh and returned to my homework. Between doing math homework and making out with Jesse…well, isn't it obvious which one I wanted to do. I'll give you a hint, it isn't math homework.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Tease, Part 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Bella's POV**

I was on the phone with Suze while Edward and I were in our room, doing our homework. We were sprawled out on my bed, papers and notebooks scattered around us.

"Jesse is such a tease," Suze complained, "I mean, we were making out today and we were so close and then he just stopped and left me puckering on the kitchen counter."

"Ouch," I said, "I know how that feels." I nudged Edward's side. He looked over at me and grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know," I said, rolling on my side so that I was facing away from him.

"Boys," Suze said in a way that I could practically see her rolling her eyes, "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"I hear you," I said. I heard Edward move closer and wrap his arms around my waist, pressing his cold lips to my neck.

"Edward, I'm on the phone," I said, swatting at him.

"But I got lonely over there," he said. I could hear the pout in his voice.

"Edward playing around with you?" Suze asked. I bit back a squeak as Edward's cold hand tickled my stomach.

"Yeah," I said, trying to break free of his iron grip and failing epically.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Suze said, giggling.

"I'm fine," I said. Well, I was fine until Edward licked the shell of my ear. I let out a quiet moan.

"Are you sure?" Suze asked, "I prefer not to hear you and Edward having sex over the phone."

"Trust me, we're not doing that," I said, rolling my eyes, "Ever."

"Love, you know how I feel about that," Edward whispered in my ear. I held a finger to my lips, signaling him to hush. He settled for peppering kisses along my neck. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay silent for long.

"Suze I gotta go," I said, biting back another moan.

"Be safe," Suze teased. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Suze said. I hung up the phone, throwing it on my dresser before pressing my lips against Edward's.

"You're a freaking tease," I mumbled against his lips.

"And you love it," he purred. I grinned.

"I love it better when you purr," I said. Edward's grin widened.

"Oh do you?" he said, doing that purr again. I found it insanely sexy.

"Yes," I said, before kissing him again, our homework lying forgotten.

**There's chapter 7! Suze will confront Catherine's ghost. That should be interesting. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	8. Confrontation

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Suze's POV**

Jesse drove me to school early the next day. I had a little more than an hour and a half until school started and the student parking lot was basically empty, except for a few kids that actually came early to study.

I knew from experience that ghosts could be difficult, so I was dressed in case I needed to kick butt. I was wearing a pair of black converse high tops, skinny jeans and a short sleeve turquoise shirt over a long sleeve white shirt. My hair was tied up in a ponytail. Something I normally avoided, but I needed my peripheral vision.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Jesse asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said, giving him a quick kiss before getting out the car.

"Play nice," Jesse said with a knowing smile. I gave him an innocent smile back.

"Don't I always?" I asked in my sweetest tone. I winked at him before walking into school. Ms. Liana's room was open when I got there. She was just about to walk out. The blonde ghost girl was behind her.

"Oh, Susannah, you're here early," she said.

"Just getting a head start on some homework," I said with a smile. She left as I slipped into the classroom. I grabbed the ghost girl's arm before she could get away.

She spun around to look at me as I closed the door and dragged her to the back of the room.

"You can see me?" she asked. I took in her appearance. She was a pretty girl. Along with her blue tank top, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a white diamond flower design going down her right leg and a pair of hot pink wedge sandals.

"Yeah," I said, "Long story. So-"

"Why can't my mom see me?" she asked.

"Because you're dead," I said flatly. Hadn't she noticed that by now?

"But _you _can see me," she whined.

" 'Cause I'm special like that," I said, "I'm a mediator. I help ghosts like you move on to the afterlife or wherever. Is there anything you didn't do before you died? Something you left unfinished. And what's your name?"

"Catherine Liana," the girl said.

"You're Ms. Liana's daughter?" I asked. I should have known. She looked a lot like Ms. Liana.

"Yeah," Catherine said, "And that _boy_," she spat out the last word like a curse, "Jasper Cullen. He killed me." I widened my eyes in surprise. Jasper? Maybe that's why he looked so sad. Did he regret it? He didn't look like a murderer. Then again, I've learned over the years that sometimes, the people you least suspect can be murderers.

"How?" I asked.

"He's a vampire," Catherine said, "His whole family is! I saw them hunting, holding these dead animals. Then Jasper turned and just attacked me!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Vampire?" I said with a laugh, "Are you serious?" Father Dominic, the principal of my old school, believed that vampires may exist (hey ghosts did, why not vampires to?) But I had already dealt with a guy who thought he was a vampire once and he just ended up being a nutcase.

"Yes!" the girl said, "I tried telling my mom, but I guess she can't hear me either since she's not a menditor."

"Mediator," I corrected, "And the Cullen's aren't vampires. I've seen the out in the sunlight and they didn't explode or anything. And they served garlic bread at lunch the other day. I didn't see run away in terror." W

"Well they are," the girl said, stamping her foot, "Why won't you believe me?! How else would you expect what his family was doing?"

"Maybe they were on a hunting trip. With guns or knives or something," I said, sure she had misinterpreted the scene. Although I was suspicious as to why Jasper killed Catherine. Was it an accident? Did he mistake her for an animal?

"They're vampires!" Catherine shouted. I resisted rolling my eyes. It couldn't hurt to ask them, could it? I mean, they weren't real vampires. Vampires don't exist. Maybe I'd just ask Bella, so I don't the whole family doesn't think I'm some freak that believes in vampires. Plus, how awkward would that be to just ask Edward, Alice and Jasper _**Hey, are you guys vampires? **_Tomorrow was Saturday. I'll ask Bella is she wants to hang out. Maybe we could go down to the beach at La Push. It felt like forever since I'd been to a beach and it was actually supposed to be nice out tomorrow.

"I'll ask around," I said, "See if I can get any information on them." Might as well humor the girl on her deranged theory.

"You'll see that I'm right," Catherine said, then dematerialized. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my desk, pulling out the math homework I failed to finish yesterday at Jesse's place.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Uncomfortable Conversation

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Bella's POV**

Suze passed me a note that day during math class. I slowly unfolded it so the teacher wouldn't hear it crinkle. It said:

_Wanna come with me to the beach at La Push this Saturday? Have a bit of a girl's day out?_

I wrote back:

_Sure. What time?_

I passed the note back to Suze. A few seconds later, she passed it back to my desk.

_Around 11 a.m. My bf, will drive us._

I wrote back to her:

'_kay. _

* * *

I was ready to go Saturday by the time Jesse's bright red Camero pulled in front of my house.

It was actually a warm and clear day outside. I was wearing a pair of denim capris, white ballet flats and a deep purple halter top Alice had bought me in one of her attempts to update my wardrobe. Under it I was wearing my blue and white tankini.

"I'm going out," I told my dad, Charlie, as I passed the living room. He was sitting on the couch, watching a football game on TV.

"With who?" he asked.

"A new girl at school," I answered, "We're going down to La Push." Charlie looked visibly happy that I was going out with someone other than Edward.

"Have fun," he said with a smile. I smiled back before walking out the door. I had a black backpack slung over my shoulder that held my towel, sunscreen, cell phone, iPod and a book.

Suze introduced Jesse and I when I got in the car. She was wearing a strapless sky blue summer dress that fell to her knees and dark pink flip flops. A big black and white designer purse, like the kind Alice usually had, was resting in her lap.

Jesse seemed like a nice guy. He even shook my hand. I couldn't see why Edward thought he was dangerous. He even talked to me, mostly asking about Forks and my old life in Phoenix. Like Suze, he use to live in Caramel, California and wasn't used to the warm, wet weather of Forks.

Jesse dropped us off at the beach. He would be picking us up in a few hours.

It wasn't that crowded when we got there. Just a few of the local kids, most of them in the water. There were a few cliff diving. I was putting down my towel when Suze looked at the cliff diving kids and gasped.

"Oh my God, what are they doing?!" she shouted, horrified. It reminded me of when I first saw cliff diving.

"It's okay Suze, it's cliff diving. It's a recreational activity, they're fine." I said, taking off my top and capris to lie on my towel in my bathing suit. I took out my sun block to put on. Suze looked a tiny bit relieved and took off her sundress, revealing a tiny black bikini and putting on a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses.

I had just finished putting on sun block when I heard someone call my name. It wasn't hard to spot Jacob running toward me. He was, as usual, shirtless, just in a pair of cut off jeans and sneakers.

"Hey, Jacob!" I said, standing up to give him a hug.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to La Push," he said, sitting next to me on my towel.

"Well, my friend Suze invited me," I said, gesturing to Suze, who was lying on her towel. She sat up at the mention of her name.

"Susannah Simon," she introduced, holding out a hand to Jacob, "Just call me Suze."

"Jacob Black," Jake said, shaking her hand.

"I haven't seen you around," Jake said.

"I just moved here," Suze said, "I'm going to Bella's school."

"Jake!" called a familiar voice. I looked behind us to see Sam standing at the edge of the beach. Jacob let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Duty calls," he said, standing up and winking at me, "See you two later."

"What did he mean duty calls?" Suze asked once Jacob had walked away. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of an excuse.

"Ummm, he and Sam are working on a school project together," I lied, "It's huge." If Suze noticed I was lying, she didn't mention it. Instead, she changed the subject.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, pushing up her sunglasses and resting them on top of her head.

"Sure, what?" I said.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Suze said, "Random question, I know. I just had a friend of mine in my old town that was fascinated by mythical creatures, especially vampires, and it made me wonder what other people thought?" I swallowed hard.

"Vampires?" I said, my voice a tiny bit higher than usual. I cleared my throat.

"I don't think they're real," I said, "I mean, it's sort of ridiculous. They're just monsters from scary stories."

"My friend would have thought the Cullen's were vampires," Suze said with a laugh, " 'Cause they're so pale. You wouldn't believe how many people in our school she accused of being vampires." Suze laughed again.

"She sounds…imaginative," I said. Suze really seemed to just be making conversation. It didn't seem like she suspected the Cullens of being vampires.

"Yeah," Suze agreed, "I love her, but sometimes, she'd go a bit overboard with her theories." I laughed nervously, digging my book out of my bag and reading it, hoping Suze would drop this uncomfortable conversation. She did.

**Okay, Suze does not really have a friend into mythical creatures. That was just her excuse to bring up the subject of vampires. Anyway, there's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Suspicion

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight or The Mediator.**

Okay so asking Bella about vampires, not the smartest thing I've ever done. Although now I'm suspicious. She answered my question like she had something to hide. Could the Cullen's really be vampires? Father Dom believed in vampires, and he's a priest.

Bella and I stayed off the vampire subject. Her friend, Jacob Black, came back after about half an hour. And let me tell you that this boy is _fine. _I mean, Jesse is totally ripped and everything, but Jacob is _huge _with these bulging muscles and a six pack I was sure you could bounce a quarter off of. He had russet skin and longish black hair. I could tell he was totally into Bella though. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing on earth.

Jesse came to pick us up around four. He dropped off Bella first. Edward was outside her house, leaning against his silver Volvo. He looked angry.

"Is he okay?" I asked, turning around in the passenger's seat to face Bella, who was sitting in the back. She let out a long sigh.

"Yeah," she said, "Probably just annoyed at one of his siblings or something." Bella got out the car.

"See you in school," she said, before walking over to Edward. I watched them in the rearview mirror as Jesse drove away. Edward and Bella seemed to be in a deep conversation. Edward glanced in our direction, his eyes glaring at us.

"So, did Bella tell you anything about the vampires?" Jesse asked. I had told him what Catherine had told me already.

"No," I said, "But she did sound like she was hiding something. I'll need a different strategy 'cause now I'm suspicious."

"Don't do anything dangerous," Jesse said.

"Aren't I always safe?" I asked in an innocent voice. Jesse's lips pressed in a thin line.

"I'm serious Susannah," he said. Jesse moved one hand off the steering wheel to hold my hand in his, "I don't want you getting hurt. At least let me come with you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll consider it," I said, "You know it's not the 1850's anymore. Women can take care of themselves."

"I know," Jesse said, glancing at me for a moment, his dark eyes intense, "I just don't want to see you get hurt _querida. _It would relieve my tension if I could at least be there with you." I let out a long sigh. Jesse could be so overprotective sometimes, although it was sweet. But I already had a plan…and Jesse wasn't going to be a part of it. Hey, if I tell him what my plan is, no way is he letting me go through with it.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Worry, Jealousy, Love

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was waiting for me at my house when Jesse drove me home. He was leaning against his silver Volvo. And he did not look happy.

"Is he okay?" Suze asked, turning around in the passenger's seat to face me, sitting in the back.

"Yeah, probably just annoyed at one of siblings or something," I lied. It was clear that Edward was pissed that I was within fifty feet of Jesse.

"See you in school," I said to Suze as I got out the car and walked over to Edward.

"Before you say anything-" I said quickly when I reached Edward. But he was determined to get his word in.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said in an angry voice, "Do you have _any _idea how I felt when I come here to see you, and your father tells me that _Jesse_," he spat out Jesse's name like it was a curse, "Came to pick you up and take you to the La Push?"

"Edward, I was hanging out with Suze all day," I explained, "Jesse just drove us there and drove me home." Edward sighed and enveloped me in his strong arms.

"You know I worry about you love," he whispered into my hair, "And we still don't know exactly what Jesse is." I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest.

"You worry too much," I mumbled. I heard Edward let out a long sigh, his arms tightening around me.

"Feel like going to our meadow?" he asked. I nodded, smiling into his shirt.

* * *

Edward and I were in our meadow, me lying on his chest while he played with a white flower he had picked in the meadow and stuck in my hair.

"Can you at least tell me the next time you'll be near Jesse," Edward asked, "Just so I can be there in case he does something."

"Jeez, you made him sound like a pedophile," I said. Edward's hands gilded up and down my back, summoning goose bumps.

"I just don't trust him," Edward said, "With a scent like that, he's obviously hiding something." I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"You're not jealous, are you?" I asked. Edward let out a chuckle.

"Please," he said rolling his eyes. I giggled.

"You don't like him do you?" Edward asked. I decided to tease him a bit.

"Well, he does have that sexy Spanish guy thing that girls love," I said thoughtfully. Edward looked at me, horror-struck.

"I'm kidding!" I laughed, "Jeez, you looked like you saw a ghost!"

"No funny love," Edward said with a slight frown. I kissed his frowning lips.

"You know I love you," I said. Edward's stone face was unemotional, but I could tell he was faking.

"Do I?" he asked.

"Do you want me to prove it?" I asked. Edward's lips twitched upward into a small smile.

"That could help," he said. I leaned down and caught his lips in a searing kiss. His cold tongue glided along my lips and sent shivers down my spine. When my hands tangled in his messy bronze hair, pulling him closer to me, Edward gently grasped my wrists and detached his lips from mine.

"Careful love," he said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I could feel myself blushing. Edward smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead, whispering, "You can't help being such a beautiful, tempting creature."

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. How?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Suze's POV**

After school that Friday, I told Jesse I was hanging out at a new friend's house. That was part of my plan. If I told him that I was at Bella's house, he could have easily called and found out I wasn't really there. Because today. I would follow the Cullen's home. My mom was on vacation this week and wasn't using, so she let me use it.

I had kept an eye on them all week, following short distances behind them until I memorized where they went. They lived in the forest instead of in the town like I previously suspected.

I stayed around my car after school, sitting on the hood and pretending to read a book until all the Cullen's left. I got into my mom's car and drove on the path I had already memorized. It led me deep into the forest. I stopped until I just had about half a mile to go until I reached the house. I would walk that half mile, so they wouldn't hear the car coming. I just planned to see where they lived, peek in a window and look at what's inside.

I don't know what I expected to see when I reached them. A huge dark castle with towering, spiked steel gates? Bats? A sudden clap of thunder and creepy music? What I didn't expect was the huge, innocent looking white house I found. I took a step toward the house…then what happened after that flew by in seconds. The snap of a twig under someone's foot behind me, turning around and seeing a huge figure fly toward me, knocking me to the ground, a scream of "EMMETT!" and something sharp piercing my neck and a faint burning sensation at the place where that thing had pricked me before I lost consciousness.

* * *

You thought I was dead right. Here's the thing. We mediators are hard to kill. You won't believe the number of times I've been in a situation where I should have died. But if mediators have any superpowers, it's that we're hard to kill. Once, I even fell off the roof of my house- due to some revenge seeking ghosts- and fell on my head into a hole my dad was digging for a hot tub…and I'm still alive!

I heard voices whispering around me.

"How could this be?"

"She should be in pain now."

"She should be going through the transformation."

"How is she still human?"

"It's a wonder Emmett didn't kill her."

"I'm so sorry, I should have had better control."

"We're just lucky she's not hurt."

"I was able to hold back a bit in the end. That's why her bones aren't shattered."

"You should have told us you two were coming back today, I would have never let her follow us!"

I groaned, a pounding headache pulsing in my head. There was silence and the shuffling of feet.

"She's waking up," said a voice. This one I recognized. Bella's.

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. I glanced around. I was lying on a white sofa…that was on a white floor…in a white painted room. Okay, have these people ever heard of color?

Eight faces peered down at me. I recognized Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice. Along with them was a girl who looked like she was about eighteen and amazingly beautiful with pale skin, topaz colored eyes and beautiful blonde hair that tumbled down her shoulders in waves. Next to her was a big, muscley guy that looked about her age with short, curly dark hair, pale skin and topaz colored eyes. Closest to me was a handsome guy who looked like he was in his twenties with blonde hair and- once again- pale skin and topaz eyes. He was wearing a white doctor's coat. He kind of reminded me of doctors on soap operas for some reason. Next to him was a motherly looking woman in her twenties with long, wavy brown hair- guess what her skin and eye color were? Yup, pale and topaz.

The blonde doctor looking guy shined a light in my eyes.

"She seems okay," he said, "Susannah, do you hear me."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "And it's Suze."

"Suze, does anything feel broken?" he asked. I slowly sat up. Flexed my arms, fingers, legs, toes. Everything felt intact.

"No," I said, "Just a bit of a headache. And not to be rude, but who are you."

"I'm sorry, I should of introduced myself," the blonde doctor guy said, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esmé Cullen," the woman with the wavy brown hair, "My daughter Rosalie Hale," the beautiful blonde girl, "And my son Emmett Cullen." The big, dark haired guy. Carlisle looked at Edward.

"Tell her," Edward said, "She needs to know. This whole thing could end badly if we don't get her help. She's the only one that can see Catherine. And telling her will give her a chance to explain why she's not…" Edward's sentence trailed off, but Carlisle seemed to understand what he was going to say. Carlisle nodded and looked to the rest of his family. Everyone gave small nods.

"Suze," he said, "I know this may seem odd to you but we're-"

"Vampires?" I guessed. This didn't looked like the kind of place vampires would live in. not dark or creepy in any way. Lacking color, yes, but not scary. Could these people really be the vampires Catherine insisted they were?

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Explanations

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** I know that the chapters have been alternating between Bella and Suze's point of views. But in this chapter, it is still Suze's point of view since it would make more sense from her point of view than Bella's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Suze's POV**

"Yes," Carlisle said. Was he serious? I was guessing. I let out a slightly hysteric laugh.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes," Rosalie said.

"How did you survive Emmett's attack?" Carlisle asked, "Vampires have venom that turns humans into vampires. But even though he bit you, you're perfect fine. Not a trace of venom is in your blood." I shrugged

"Mediators are hard to kill," I said, "I've survived a bunch of life-threatening accidents. I guess vampire venom doesn't affect mediators." Carlisle nodded.

"Interesting," he mumbled.

"Sorry I attacked you," said Emmett, "I was hunting and your scent just came to close."

"Our family doesn't feed on human blood," Esmé explained, "Only animal blood." I turned my gaze to Jasper, who stood the farthest from me, leaning against the doorway of the living room.

"Catherine said he attacked her," I said, nodding toward Jasper.

"Sometimes we slip up," Carlisle said, "Especially when hunting. When we hunt, we embrace our natural instincts…Catherine happened to be to close at the time. Jasper is the newest member of our family and still struggles with our special diet."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said softly from his spot at the doorway. I looked back at him. He was looking down at the floor, his blonde curls hiding his eyes.

"If I could take it back, I would," Jasper said. He sounded like he was about to cry, "She was so young, and I murdered her without a second thought." Alice walked over and wrapped her arms around Jasper in a comforting hug.

"She wants revenge," I told Jasper, "Ghosts are powerful. They have supernatural powers, but I don't know if those powers can affect vampires."

"Do all humans end up ghosts when they die?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"The only humans that turn into ghosts are those who left unfinished business in their lives," I explained, "Once that business is done, they move on to heaven or the afterlife or wherever."

"So what business did Catherine leave behind?" Bella asked.

"She wants revenge for her death," I said, "And trust me. Nothing is more dangerous than a vengeful ghost."

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. A Good Plan?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Bella's POV**

The Cullen's were in the dining room, talking with Jasper on exactly what happened with Catherine that day and how to deal with her. Suze suggest beating her to a bloody pulp, but Carlisle wished for a more peaceful approach. So Suze watched TV in the living room. I joined her since I wanted to ask her something.

"Suze," I said, "Is Jesse…human?" Her green eyes turned away from the TV to look at me.

"What do you mean?" she said, "Of course he's human."

"Well, Edward said Jesse has an odd scent," I said, "Something he's never smelled before. That's why Edward was so angry when Jesse dropped me off after our trip to the beach. He didn't want me near Jesse until he was sure Jesse wouldn't hurt me." Suze let out a chuckle.

"Jesse doesn't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it," Suze said, "But I think I know why his scent may be different. Jesse used to be a ghost." What? How could Jesse be a ghost, but still be human now?

"But, he's alive," I said. Suze smiled.

"I know," she said, "See, mediators can travel through time. It's not recommended though, it sort of kills brain cells if you do it often. I went to…well, to make sure Jesse died."

"What?!" I shrieked. If she loved Jesse, why did she want him dead?

"This guy, Paul, a fellow mediator," Jesse continued, "He had this sick infatuation with me. And he would have done anything to get rid of Jesse. So he went back in time to save Jesse's life. Jesse had been murdered and Paul wanted to stop that murder so Jesse and I would never meet and Paul could be with me. I was so selfish. I wanted Jesse to be murdered so that I w_ould _meet him. But when I saw Jesse alive. _Actually living,_" Suze let out a long sigh, "I knew I had to let him live. But the guy who originally murdered Jesse, he set the barn Jesse and I had been in on fire. Jesse grabbed me and jumped out the window. I time traveled back while he was holding onto me. Not very smart, it put him in a sort of coma. While he- well, human Jesse- was at the hospital, ghost Jesse came. He touched his human body and got sucked in. I thought I had lost Jesse forever, but really, that bought him back to life." A huge smiled spread across Suze's face.

"What about Paul?" I asked.

"When he saw how human Jesse risked his life for me- a girl he didn't even know," Suze said, "He knew that Jesse really loved me in a way he couldn't."

"Awww," I said. It sounded so romantic.

"So I guess time traveling and previously being a ghost messed with Jesse's scent," Suze said, "Tell Edward he can rest easy, Jesse won't lay a finger on you. He's from that whole woman-are-delicate-china-dolls-to-be-treasured era."

"So is Edward," I said leaning into the couch and looking at the teen drama playing on TV, "He's always scared he'll hurt me because of his vampire strength and the temptation of my blood."

"How does he stand being so close to you without drinking your blood?" Suze asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure," I said, "I think it's because he loves me so much that he doesn't want to hurt me. And it helps that his family feeds off animals and not humans. That's how come they go to school and everything. They can resist human blood. Except…well, as you know, Jasper has a hard time with it." Suze nodded.

"Poor guy," Suze said, "He didn't mean to kill Catherine, he just lost control."

* * *

Edward and I lay on my bed that night. I told him what Suze told me about Jesse and he was clearly glad that Jesse wasn't dangerous.

The Cullen's had decided that Suze would take Jasper to Catherine so he could apologize. Suze doubted that would be enough. She said that once a ghost was that angry and wanted revenge, little could stop them. But Carlisle insisted on the peaceful approach.

"I just hope Catherine doesn't put anyone in danger trying to hurt Jasper," I said while Edward played with the fingers on my right hand.

"Once she sees how tortured Jasper is about this, she'll understand it's an accident," Edward said. I couldn't quite believe him.

"Is something wrong love?" he asked, running a cool hand over my brow, where it furrowed from my worry.

"I can't help thinking that this is too easy," I said, "That something bad is going to happen."

"Bella, you worry too much," Edward said, kissing my forehead, "Everything will be fine."

"In stories, someone always says that before something really bad happens," I said,

"This isn't a story love, this is real," Edward said, "Now get some sleep." He pulled me closer to his body, letting me rest my head on his chest. Edward stroked my hair, humming my lullaby in my ear. The sound of his voice and the feel of his body lulled me to sleep, making my worry disappear for the night.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Clouded Judgement

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Suze's POV**

Jesse and I drove to school. I hadn't told him and had no intention of telling him what happened with the Cullen's or what we were doing now. Although it didn't help matters that Jasper came walking over when he saw Jesse's car pull up.

"Why is that Cullen kid coming over?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, he's helping me with some chemistry homework," I lied, "I'll see you after school." I gave Jesse a quick kiss before getting out the car and walking over to Jasper.

"You almost blew it," I whispered to him, "Jesse wanted to know why you were coming over to us."

"Jesse doesn't know," I said as Jasper and I walked through the front doors. It was early, so there were few people there.

"You didn't tell him?" Jasper asked.

"There's no way he'd let me go through with this if he knew," I said, "He's way over protective. Here's the classroom." No one was there except Catherine, sitting on a desk. She looked up when she saw us. I closed the door behind us.

"YOU BOUGHT HIM HERE?!" She shouted when she saw Jasper.

"To talk," I said, holding up my hands, palms out, toward her, "Just here him out."

"Catherine, I am so sorry," Jasper said, looking in Catherine's general direction, his voice sounding grief-stricken, "If I could take it back, I would. I was hunting and you came to close. I lost control." Jasper hung his head, "You have no idea how this has tortured me. The thought that I murdered an innocent human…" Jasper's sentence trailed off, his shoulders shaking.

Catherine jumped off the desk.

"Your murdered me!" she shrieked. Her blonde curls wiped around her face, although there was no wind. The window panes shook. This was the thing about ghosts, they have these telekinetic powers.

"I just moved here!" she hissed, "I was only seventeen. I've barely had a chance to live! You took away my life! Monster!" A desk flew across the room toward Jasper.

"Jasper, watch out!" I shouted. The desk hit Jasper…but he didn't even flinch as the desk broke when it made contact with his body. Must be a vampire thing.

"I'll avenge my death!" Catherine's voice rose to a shrill shriek. I feared this. When a ghost wanted vengeance, especially a young one like Catherine, that will for revenge could take them over until that's all they wanted and their desire for vengence clouded their judgement.

"Jasper, we have to go!" I said as another desk flew in his direction. I tugged on his arm and we left the room, I closed the door just as another desk hit the door. But that wasn't it. The whole school started shaking.

"This isn't good," I said, "This is bad. Really, really bad. We have to get everyone out the school." People were already starting to leave, looking around, and mutters of "earthquake?" passing by. The door to Mrs. Liana's classroom flew off the hinges, Catherine came out, hovering a few inches off the ground, her blue eyes rolled back in her head. The locker doors rattled dangerously. But I was the only one who could see Catherine. And I did the first thing I could think off. I punched Catherine dead across the face. She seemed disorientated for a moment. The shaking stopped. Then she turned her eyes toward me, now blazing blue like fire. And the shaking started worse than ever.

A section of the ceiling fell and I jumped back just as it fell where I stood, seconds before. Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the exit. Everyone seemed to be in the parking lot or driving away in their cars. We were almost to the entrance. I could see the Cullen's from here. Alice running toward us. Edward clutching onto Bella, who's brown eyes were wide with horror.

There was a cracking noise above me. Something hard hit me over my head. Black filled my vision before I fell to the cool tile floor, unconscious.

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. At the Hospital

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: Once again, instead putting this chapter in Bella's point of view, I put it in Suze's since it would make more since from her point of view than Bella's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Suze's POV**

"Susannah! Susannah!" said a panicked voice somewhere above me, "_Querida_, please, open your eyes!" I groaned, a headache pounding in my head. I opened my eyes to a blinding white light and groaned. Pounding headaches and bright lights didn't mix.

"Oh, _querida_," Jesse said, taking me in his arms. He started talking in Spanish. I didn't understand what he was saying, but it sounded nice.

"W-Where am I?" I asked. Looking around. It was a white room. And I was in a white hospital bed.

The hospital. That's where I was. Where I usually ended up after a ghost attack.

"The hospital," Jesse answered, "Susannah, you've been asleep for three days." My eyes opened in shock.

"What?!" I shrieked. At that moment, Carlisle came striding into the room.

"Looks like Ms. Simon is awake," he said. He flashed a bright light in my eyes- I'm starting to get really tired of all these lights- and wrote something on a clipboard.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I got slammed in the head with a truck," I said.

"Well, that section of the ceiling that fell during the earthquake hit you pretty hard," Carlisle said.

I looked around the room. It was just Jesse, Carlisle and I.

"It was Catherine," I said in a soft voice, "She got angry when I took Jasper to apologize to her. Ghosts have telekinetic powers and when they get really angry, those powers can cause something like what happened in school."

"Susannah, you went after Catherine by yourself?" Jesse said, clearly pissed off.

"Jasper was with me," I said. Jesse ran a hand through his black hair.

"_Nombre de Dios, _Susannah," he sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me do it," I said.

"Of course I wouldn't look where it got you!" Jesse said, gesturing toward my injured body.

"She'll be okay," Carlisle said, looking down at his clipboard, "But I want to keep her overnight for observation." Jesse nodded at him.

"I'll stay with you _querida,_" Jesse said, stroking my hair.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carlisle said. He walked toward the door. Jesse took a seat next to my bed.

"That boy," he said, "Jasper. He was right next to you. Why was he not injured?" I glanced to Carlisle, who looked back in Jesse's direction at the question.

"Tell him the truth," Carlisle said, "About my family. He deserves to know." With that, Carlisle walked out the door. Jesse looked at the door Carlisle walked through, to me, the door, and back to me again.

"What is he talking about?" Jesse asked. I let out a long sigh. This was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Jesse," I said, "The Cullen's are vampires." Jesse looked at me for a moment.

"_Querida, _maybe I should get Mr. Cullen," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not delusional!" I said, "Ask Carlisle yourself! That's why Jasper wasn't hurt. Vampires seem to have this superhuman strength. Catherine threw a desk at him and it didn't even faze him." I ran hand wearily through my hair, "The night Catherine died, Jasper was hunting. The Cullen's feed on animal blood instead of human blood. But when they hunt, they let loose their instincts. Catherine got to close and Jasper killed her. It was all an accident."

"She's telling the truth," Carlisle said. He was back, leaning against the closed door, "About my family and I. We are vampires." Jesse shook his head.

"Vengeful ghosts," he muttered, "Vampires. Susannah, you are a magnet for danger, aren't you?" I shrugged.

"It finds me," I muttered.

"Susannah, Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper are here to see you," Carlisle said, "Do you want me to let them in?"

"Sure," I said. Maybe together, we could find another way to stop Catherine.

**There's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. Another Plan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle let us- us being me, Edward, Alice and Jasper- into Suze's room. Jesse sat at her side, holding her hand in his. Suze had a nasty looking purple bruise on her forehead where the roof had caved in and hit her. They said it would take at least a week for repairs. We would still have school since the most damage was near Mrs. Liana's classroom and at the front entrance of the school.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked Suze. She gave a slight smile.

"I'm used to ghosts nearly killing me," she said, "And I've suffered worse than this."

"We should have never gone to Catherine," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Jesse, I know you blame us for this," Edward said in an even voice. Jesse looked up at Edward.

"I-I don't," he stammered.

"I can read minds," Edward said. That shut Jesse up.

"You are right," Edward said, "Suze would of never gotten hurt if she didn't get mixed up with us." Jesse looked down at his and Suze's intertwined fingers.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, "Look at what Catherine did! She could probably do it again."

"Jasper, I think it would be best if you stayed out of school for a while," Suze said, "Until we find out what to do about Catherine." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I'll go up to Denali," he said, "Stay with Tanya and her family for a while."

"You don't have to go so far," Alice said, looking up at Jasper with sadness in her topaz eyes.

"The farther I am, the less chance that Catherine will hurt someone again," Jasper said.

"It's Catherine's want for revenge that's keeping her in this world," Suze said, "It's why she won't go on to her next life of whatever. But she'll never be able to hurt Jasper because he's a vampire. It's a never ending cycle." Alice bit her bottom lip nervously. That's when I remembered something.

"Suze, you can travel through time right?" I said.

"Yeah," Suze said.

"Do you think you could stop Catherine from dying?" I asked, "Like, warn her not to go into the woods." Suze's green eyes widened as she hit her forehead with her palm. Then winced in pain as she hit her bruise.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she said, "That's brilliant. But there's one problem."

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"In order to time travel, I need something of Catherine's," Suze said, "And I have to be standing where she once stood."

"We don't even know where Mrs. Liana lives," Alice said.

"You and I could follow her scent," Edward told Alice.

"But there's the matter of breaking and entering," Suze said, "Although I'm accustomed to that. It comes with being a mediator. I'll just have to go when she isn't home."

"I'm coming with you this time _querida_," Jesse said.

"You're a mediator too?" I asked Jesse. He nodded.

"Jesse, I'll be fine by myself," Suze said. Jesse's dark eyes locked onto Suze with such intensity, I could almost feel it from where I was standing next to her bed.

"Susannah, she has already hurt you once," he said in a soft voice, brushing his fingers gently across the bruise on Suze's forehead, "Let me help you. Let me protect you. She had a look, probably similar to the one I got when Edward dazzled me.

"Okay," she murmured. Jesse smiled, kissing the bruise.

"So," Suze said, "This is what we'll do…"

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Setting it Right

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Mediator or Honda.**

**Suze's POV**

I didn't go to school until two days after the accident. The day before, Edward and Alice had followed Mrs. Liana's scent to where she lived.

So now Jesse and I were parked a few houses down from her house. Mrs. Liana lived in a two story light blue house with a white trim. There was a small rose garden out in the front yard. We were waiting for Mrs. Liana to leave for school. That's when we would go in and time travel back to when Catherine was killed.

Mrs. Liana finally came out of the house. She got into a silver Honda parked in the driveway, pulled out, and went down the road. We waited until she turned the corner to get out.

The good thing about living in a small town like Forks was that this early in the morning, the kids were at school and adults were at work. So no one would see me swiftly picking the lock to the house and Jesse and I slipping inside. We were quiet for a moment, listening in case there was anyone else home. It was silent.

The inside of the house was nice. We walked through the dark blue carpeted living room. There was a white couch, love seat and armchair and even a fireplace. There were a bunch of photos on the mantle. Most of Catherine, but there were a few of a dark blonde haired man.

"Her father?" I asked Jesse.

"Probably," he said, "I wonder what happened to him." I walked over to a picture of the man. On the bottom of the frame was an engraving that said _Phillip Liana. 1959-2008._

"He died," I murmured, "I wonder how."

"A vampire," said a familiar voice behind Jesse and I that nearly made us jump out of our skin.

"Catherine," I gasped. She was glaring at Jesse and I. The pictures on the mantle began to shake.

"I always wondered how dad died," she said in a low, menacing voice, "They found his body, drained of blood, a wound on his neck. They couldn't find out what exactly made the wound or what could drain all the blood from his body. Now I know. Vampires." She began to walk slowly toward Jesse and I. The fireplace behind us suddenly roared to life.

"First they took my father," she hissed, "Then me. They've put my mother through so much pain. They will pay." Jesse and I had nowhere to go but back as Catherine advanced onto us, but the flames in the fireplace were roaring behind us.

"Wait!" I said, holding up my hands, palms out, "We're trying to help. We're going to bring you back." Catherine stopped in her tracks. She blinked her shocking blue eyes at us. The pictures behind us stopped shaking and the fire in the fireplace died.

"You can do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said quickly, "Jesse and I will go back in time and warn you against going in the woods. But we need something of yours and to stand where you once stood. That's why we're here." The hope disappeared from Catherine's eyes, replaced with rage.

"Lies!" she hissed. The pictures shook worse than ever and I could feel the heat from the flames in the fireplace licking at my legs. Since compromising didn't seem to work. I did the next best thing. I lunged myself at Catherine and punched her in the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. The pictures stilled and the flames died once more. You see, even though ghosts can't really feel pain, your soul remember what it feels like and acts in the correct way. I wasn't sure how long Catherine would be out.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Jesse's hand and running upstairs. The second floor hallway had five doors. Jesse and I went through them. The first was a large, plain looking bedroom. It didn't look like the bedroom of a teenage girl. The second door was a bathroom. The third was another plain looking bedroom with a twin bed. I opened the fourth door…

"This is it," I said. This had to be Catherine's room. It was huge, with a dark pink carpet and pale pink walls. There was a king sized canopy bed with a pink comforter. To the left were a light blue vanity, dresser and desk with a high tech looking white computer on it. Next to the bed was a light blue nightstand with a glass lavender lamp on top. The window across the room had pink curtains. On the walls were various posters of actors, singers and bands. She seemed particularly fond of Robert Pattinson since a lot of the posters were of him. But there was something sad about the brightly colored room.

It was way too neat. There was no since of personal life to it. No papers strewn on the desk, no shoes at the foot of the bed, no bras strewn over the back of the computer chair. I walked over to the closet. It was perfectly neat and clean. No shirts or dressed half hung up. No junk piling on the top. I opened some of the drawers. All the clothes were perfectly folded, not half folded or balled up or just thrown in there. The bed was perfectly made, it didn't even look like it had been slept in.

"It's so sad in here," I whispered. Jesse wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"She died too young," he murmured. I nodded.

"We need something of her's," I said. I reached into the already open dresser and pulled out a sparkly hot pink tank top. Suddenly, Catherine appeared in the doorway, looking livid.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she shouted. I closed my eyes, one hand clutching onto Jesse and the other on the hot pink sparkly tank top. I concentrated on this room looking how it did the day Catherine moved into it. Less pink and light blue. Emptier. Brown moving boxes on the floor.

The last thing I heard was something whizz by my head and the sound of the glass lavender lamp breaking as it hit the wall, missing my head by inches. I opened my eyes…

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	19. Warning

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! Once again, this is anothjer chapter from Suze's point of view cause it would make more sense that way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Suze's POV**

I opened my eyes, my heart racing. I was clutching Jesse's hand so hard in mine, he began to wiggle his fingers.

"Susannah, I can't feel my fingers," he said. I loosened my grip.

"Sorry," I said. I looked around. The room was still pink, but there were brown boxes scattered around and the bed was bare. There were fewer posters on the wall and the closet had fewer clothes in it than before.

"We did it," Jesse said. I let go of tucked the tank top into my pocket, seeing the exact same one peeking out of an open drawer.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Jesse's hand. We walked downstairs as quietly as we could.

"Catherine honey, come get this box, it's yours!" called Mrs. Liana's voice from the front of the house.

"Okay," said Catherine's voice, upstairs somewhere. Jesse and I ran toward the back door and slipped out. Catherine's backyard led right into the forest. That must have been how she ended up in there. Jesse and I slipped around to the front of the house. There was a moving van, but no one nearby.

"I have an idea," I said. I took Jesse across the street, still holding his hand.

"Play along," I whispered to him. Catherine's mother came out the house and went over to the moving van. Catherine soon came out the house. This Catherine was so different from the ghost. I mean, they looked the same. They were even wearing the same thing. But this Catherine was smiling brightly and came bouncing out the door. She looked so happy and seemed to radiate sunshine. Jesse and I walked down the block, crossed the street, and made our way back down the Catherine's house. I saw Jesse's confused look out of the corner of my eyes.

"Stop looking so confused," I teased, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just look like your handsome self." Jesse shrugged and gave me a small smile. We reached Catherine's house. She was still outside with her mother and looked up when she heard Jesse and I approach.

"Hi," I greeted, "I saw you moving in and wanted to welcome you."

"Oh, thank you," Catherine said with a dazzling smile, "That's so nice. I'm Catherine Liana by the way."

"Susannah Simon," I said, shaking her hand, "And this is my boyfriend Jesse."

"Nice to meet you," she said, "It's nice to know there are some people my age around here. It seems like such a small town, I was worried about making friends."

"People here are nice," I said, "And I'm sure you'll fit right in." She was a beautiful girl. No doubt she'd have most of the guys at Forks High School drooling after her.

"Hey, I was thinking about exploring the forest after I finish unpacking," Catherine said, "Do you want to come?"

"Oh, that's not such a good idea," I said, "It's dangerous in the woods. A lot of wild animals in there. Bears and wolfs and stuff. You shouldn't go wandering around in there." Catherine's bright blue eyes widened.

"Oh," she said, "Thanks for telling me. I don't want to get killed by some animal my first day in a new town."

"No problem," I said.

"Are you going to Forks High School?" Catherine asked.

"I am," I said, "Jesse here is in college." Catherine's blonde eyebrows shot up.

"Wow," she said, "My mother would kill me if I went out with a college guy."

"Jesse's a total gentleman," I said, glancing at him, "Sometimes too much of a gentleman." Jesse just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well, at least I'll know one person there," Catherine said.

"Catherine! Come get this box!" her mother called from the moving truck. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Coming mom," she said, and then said to us, "So I guess I'll see you at school."

"See ya," I said, I watched Catherine walk over to her mother.

"I think we did it," Jesse said as I led him over to the forest. I figured that would be the best place to return to our time. No one would see us.

"I hope so," I said. Soon the trees blocked Catherine's house from view.

"This should be good," I said, "Ready to go back?" Jesse nodded. I closed my eyes, holding his hand tight in mine, and concentrated on returning to the present.'

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Life

**Here is the last chapter of **_**Vengeance**_**. Thanks for everyone who reviewed:**

**iloveJacobandJasper, AnnaAza, Lady Lily of Darkness, jediahsokaroxx, HinaKatieSaku, SilverSpirit 101, Salamence Rider, reverie96, Another Artist, PrettyOdd95**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** I made a mistake in the first chapter. I said Jesse lived in the 1920's. I think I must have gotten him mixed up with Edward because Jesse lived in the 1850's. Sorry for the mistake, I gotta go back and fix that.**

**Anyways, here's the final chapter! Once again, in Suze's point of view...cause it makes more sense like that ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mediator.**

**Suze's POV**

I opened my eyes but shut them against the bright sunlight, a sharp headache pounding in my head. The downside of time traveling- it gave you a killer headache. I opened my eyes to look over at Jesse, who had his head in his hands.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I feel like a horse trampled over my head though, is that normal."

"Yeah," I said, trying to ignore the pain in my head, "Can I borrow your cell phone?" Jesse pulled out his phone and I called Bella.

"Swan residence, Bella speaking," Bella said.

"It's Suze," I said, "Did it work?"

"You did it!" Bella nearly shouted excitedly over the phone, "Catherine is alive. She's in our class and she hangs out with us- which is really weird to have these sudden memories of her, do you have them?" I tried to ignore my headache and concentrate. I did have memories. Bella and I inviting a lost looking Catherine over to our lunch table, the three of us going to the movies, Catherine and I shopping while Bella looked miserable, and a bunch of other memories that weren't there before. I looked over at Jesse.

"We did it!" I mouthed to him, grinning. He smiled back, letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Catherine, Bella, Alice and I had a sleepover that night at the Cullen's house. It was Alice's idea, as a sort of celebration of Catherine living, even though Catherine didn't know it. Alice had everything needed- snacks, chocolate, movies, nail polish for manicures and pedicures, etc. We were in Alice's room, which shocked me when I first came in. It had a Barbie meets Avril Lavigne vibe. The walls were black with elegant hot pink swirls. The carpet was dark pink with huge black flowers. Her canopy bed was made of a silver colored metal and had metal lilies going up the post. The comforter was hot pink with royal blue lightning bolts and trimmed with black ruffles. The canopy was black with pink ruffles. A flat screen TV was on the wall across from her bed. The farthest wall was made of glass- something I noticed about the whole Cullen house. One wall was made of glass in each room. White double doors led to her walk in closet- which I spent almost forty five in...I can't help it, I love clothes. Alice had gotten air mattresses for Catherine, Bella and I to sleep on.

Sunlight shone through the glass wall while we waited for Catherine to come out the bathroom. And I found myself with a question.

"Alice," I asked, "What happens to vampires in the sunlight?" Alice glanced at the pale pink door that led to her bathroom. Then she stood up and walked over to the sunlight, standing right in it. I gasped. Instead of exploding into dust- like I suspected- Alice's skin sparkled like it was made of diamonds. It was beautiful.

"It only happens in direct sunlight," Alice said, "That's why we chose to live here, where it's cloudy." She walked back over to her bed and sat down. Catherine came out the bathroom a few minutes later.

From there our girl's night ensued. I couldn't help but glance at Catherine every now and again. She was so different from the vengeful ghost I had known. So…_alive_.

**There's the end of **_**Vengeance**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
